Amnesia Drabbles
by Otpizer28
Summary: Hi! It's my first type of story, a oneshot drabble series, for this fanfiction. So basically its going to be a drabble series with word prompts that came to me. Multiple pairings, mainly focusing on kento/heroine and shin/heroine and ukyo/heroine for NOW. If you wish to request, please PM me. Its is going to be a ten-chapter story, but this MAY change later on!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's my first type of story, a oneshot drabble series, for this fanfiction. I just finished watching this anime, and I LOVE it! especially Kento! So basically its going to be a drabble series with word prompts that came to me. Multiple pairings, mainly focusing on kento/heroine and shin/heroine and ukyo/heroine for NOW. If you wish to request, please PM me. Its is going to be a ten-chapter story, but this MAY change later on! With all said, let me present the first drabble, with heroine/kento pairing!

Oh, and I don't own amnesia. If I did, you'd see all of the heroines memories and a nicer ending, with HER REAL NAME!  
_

Paradox doki heart.

To him, she was his first failure. He could solve the most complicated integrations and multiple equations, yet she remained a paradox. An oxymoron. He didn't know how to communicate with her, even after they started dating.

He stooped his relentless typing as her thoughts invaded his collected mind like a leaf disrupts the smooth surface of the water.

He was a learner. She had taught him the most important thing in life, and he was grateful to her.

When he thought of her, he remembered wind chimes, soft as her voice. He remembered the breeze, her softness as she caressed his face. He remembered the sunshine in the early morning, her sweet smile.

The door opened. He shook himself out of his reverie to see her standing there. He nodded at her, earning himself a breathtaking smile in return. He acted without thinking. He stood up and in long strides pulled her to him. This was a first for both of them. They had been dating for a while, but they hadn't kissed yet.

She turned as red as a rose, and turned her face away in embarrassment. She was surprised by his sudden need of wanting her close.

For her, he was as cold as ice. His arguments could ruin a person's self- image; his words could cut wounds deeper than swords and knives. They fought a lot in the beginning, but somehow, in the way, she found herself bleeding.

Bleeding because of his harsh words. He made her bleed, yet he tended to her wounds best.

He was a paradox to her. She tried her best to understand him, yet it took her to lose all her memories to understand him truly. It was an irony

Yes, he was a paradox, she thought. But he's mine. And I love him. I don't need my memories for that, for I can always make new ones, by his side.

In the stillness that surrounded them they could hear each other's heartbeats.

She laid her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Doki doki doki. It was her personal music.

He listened to her heartbeat. It was racing at first, but now it was a lot calmer. He assumed the racing was because of him. The calmness and silence suited them best. It was as if they spoke through their heartbeats.

Doki doki doki doki. "You are the only one I'd show my true self to." He said

Doki doki. "I know. We'll stay like this, in our little forever."

And then, their hearts beat as one, DOKI DOKI DOKI.

 _I love you.  
__

HOW WAS IT? hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm finally back, and so are my stories! I begin college soon, I'm a tenth std passed girl now! This is the next chapter of Amnesia… it's an Ukyo/ Heroine pair... I was listening to the radio and this song by Ed Sheeran started playing while I was shuffling through stations… it inspired me to write this new chapter…. It's called Photograph, and I'm listening to it while writing, for inspiration! Hope you like it! listen to it as you read, it'll enhance the experience. Also, I'll warn you that this is a mess, so please be kind!

Chapter 10- Restless existence, waiting heart

Ukyo POV

What is the meaning of love? Is it just the physical touch they show these days? No, it can't be. For me love is getting hurt. Love is not being bound by strings, yet wanting to be bound by them. These strings can hurt you, oh , and they _do._ But love makes the wound's pain easy to bear.

You don't _need to have_ the person by you at all times, but they always are. In that necklace/earring/cap/shirt or whatever you have been given by them, that you never forget. In your heartbeat. In your _every_ breath. But, _most_ _importantly,_ they are in your thoughts.

You need not feel jealous if you know this real meaning of love. Of commitment. Committing to someone is to stay, even if they yell at you to go, because you _know_ you'd want _them_ to stay for you.

Committing doesn't mean you are there on every birthday along with everyone else. It means being there even when _nobody_ comes. It's not feeling obliged, it's like a habit. One you can never cure.

And I loved her. Still do. And will always do. When she dies, it was nearly like the world no longer cared for me, because it had stopped caring for her.

She was to come with me on that fateful day she died. We were to go out on that day, and I was waiting for her at my home. The last thing she ever said to me was, "Wait for me to come home, we'll go out somewhere."

But she never did come home. She did go somewhere though. But it was so far away from me, for a second I couldn't stand it. So I wished to see a world where she was alive. But then I realized, a world where both of us were alive was impossible, and my wish was not fulfilled. She was never mine. Even if I got to see her live, _I had to die._ Somewhere in this endless cycle, a part of me that began to hate her was born. I almost gave in to him.

But then I remembered the true meaning of love. She was away in a world where she did not know even her name or how she got there. But her heart was somehow still with me.

I look across the street, I see her workplace. Even as she traverses worlds, Meido no Hitsuji remains her workplace. She's there as usual, and she seems to be with Ikki in this world. She's stumbling around, trying to remember who she is and what happened to her. I wish I could help.

But even if she's there, I'm sure her heart is here. With me. In our true, original world. And even if we may never be able to make it back there together, I will always wish for her to live. To be happy. To see her live was my last wish. I hope it will be fulfilled. I won't give in to my insecurity, my hatred. I won't lose.

Wellllll, I KNOW it's a bit complicated, but I guess I am in a bit of angsty mood….. hehe *bows* GOMENASAI! The general idea was to show the true meaning of love, of commitment, that people today seem to have forgotten. This song inspired me to do this piece, so thank Ed Sheeran for this mess.  
Please REVIEW!

Love,  
Anika


End file.
